A Public Safety Answering Point (PSAP) or other emergency services entities can be provided to respond to emergency calls from users. For example, a PSAP can receive an emergency call placed from a user equipment (UE) to an emergency number such as 9-1-1. If needed, PSAP personnel can respond to an emergency call by dispatching police, fire department, ambulance, and/or other emergency resources. Emergency calls to 9-1-1 or other emergency numbers can thus be an effective way to request emergency services when emergency situations arise.
A telecommunication network can be configured to connect emergency calls from UEs to PSAPs or other emergency services entities. Some countries have a main emergency number, such as 1-1-2, 9-1-1, or 9-9-9, for any type of emergency. Other countries have specific emergency numbers for certain types of emergency services. For example, some countries have one emergency number for police services and a separate emergency number for fire department and/or ambulance services.